


Wishing on Stars

by DaniDubskia



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [19]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffvember 2020, M/M, Meteor, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniDubskia/pseuds/DaniDubskia
Summary: Sitting on the porch at night
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992121
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Wishing on Stars

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was supposed to be them getting tucked into sleep but I ran out of time

"A meteor shower?"

"Yeah a meteor shower, it's happening tonight, I was hoping that you'd comeover and watch it with me"

Gordon was currently on break and was abit surprised to get a call from Thomas since he didn't have a case today. But he picked up the phone and was even more surprised to hear that he wasn't calling because he needed help.

"You know that it's my turn with Dennis this week right?"

"Ooh, then just bring the kid over" Thomas only met Dennis a total of 10 times but all of them were pleasant. Even though they've been dating for almost a year he felt like it was abit too early to admit that he saw Dennis like a son.

"If you're ok with it I'll bring him too"

"Sounds great, I'll make snacks"

Thomas ended the call and grabbed his keyes to go to the local supermarket to do some grocery shopping since he's low on cleaning items and ingredients to make food.

***********time skip**************************

"Hey Thomas" Dennis said greeting Thomas with a hug.

Thomas hugged back and ruffled the boy's head as his usual greeting. Dennis pulled away with a pout because he was having a good hair day but it was ruinined by his dad's boyfriend. But it was quickly remedied when he saw the tray of shortbread cookies on a cooling rack.

"Dennis wait they're-"

He bit into the cookie and immediately regreted it since it was still hot. He put the cookie back on the counter and blew on the still hot cookie piece while it was still inside his mouth. 

Gordon laughed at his son's absurdity and placed a kiss on Thomas's cheek as his way of greeting him. Thomas wrapped an arm around Gordon's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Gordon rested his hands on Thomas's shoulders and pressed a kiss to the section of skin where his neck met his shoulder.

"I haven't seen you in 2 weeks" Thomas softly said

"I'm sorry, I was really busy" Gordon replied

They kissed again and before it got deep they heard Dennis ask

"Is there any frosting here or is this place as boring as dad's house?"

They both laughed at the question and Gordon also got abit offended at his son saying

"Hey!"

Dennis just shrugged and Thomas pointed to the fridge while he used his other hand to hold his stomach because he was laughing so hard. 

After the laughing subsided they all walked out to the porch. Dennis of course holding a tray of cool shortbread. They all made their way out and Dennis took a seat next to Thomas while Gordon ran back inside the house to get a blanket upstairs.

"You got a girlfriend yet?"

Dennis choked on his shortbread when he heard the question. Thomas hit his back afew times to help him get it out of his throat. 

"No, why'd you ask that?"

"Y'know Den, you're 15 now and when I was your age that was when I got my first girlfriend Audra. She was the girl that all thr boys shared a bed with"

He looked away in embarassement but it looked like abit of guilt was there too.

"Kid what's wrong?" he placed an arm on Dennis's shoulder. He was worried about him and after abit of silence he finally answered

"I'm gay" 

"That's it? Kid, you do know that your dad's pan right? And dating a guy. There's no way that he won't support you. And I know your mom's very accepting"

"It's not that it's just, alot of my friends are homophobic and I don't wanna lose them and also they are very tough. If I come out to them I'm gonna lose them and I might also get beaten up"

Thomas wrapped an arm around him and surprisingly said something really wise.

"Dennis, look. I don't know what you guys do and or what your relationship with them is like but all I can say is that they do like you but only a certain type of you. You will meet people in your life that will only like you and only see you as that carricature of you that's in their mind. You shouldn't dwell on those people and even if they do hurt you it's concidered asault and I know your mom and dad will fight the system until those boys are serving life sentences and not gonna lie, I'm not gonna stop them. So all in all I wan't you to look for friends that will see all of you and care for all of it and let the people who see only what they want to see get left behind. Can you do that?"

Dennis teared up at his words and just said 

"Yeah"

He wrapped his arms around Thomas at a wierd angle trying to give him a hug from the side.Thomas shifted himself so he was able to hug him at a better angle. Dennis was able to put his head near his chest as they held for abit.

They pulled away when Dennis felt abit better

"Don't tell dad about this ok"

"Ok kiddo I won't tell him"

"Tell him what?"

Speak of the devil, Gordon was back with blankets and passed one to his son while hik and Thomas shared this one blanket.

"Just in time, the shower's about to start" and as if on cue the first meteors started showing up"

They all marveled at the sight and after awhile Thomas asked

"So have any of you wished anything yet?"

Gordon shrugged while Dennis blurted out

"I wished for LED lights and a nintendo switch"

Gordon laughed and said

"Maybe when you can buy it"

Now it was Thomas's turn to chuckle and he said

"Honestly, all I want is the new Buggati Veyron"

Gordon rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's clear pick of cars.

They stayed silent again marveling at the meteors. In reality they all lied. Secretly thry all had the same wish. They all wished to have this little family stay forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Funfact there's a wise saying in Indonesian. It was first said by president Soekarno and it is "saya tidak pernah melihat dua sahabat yang cantik. Selalu salah satu dari mereka jelek"  
> It's not related to the story but I thought it was cool


End file.
